


Leather and Fur

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Scraps of Cloth [26]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 05, Season/Series 05 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series 5 Spoiler<br/>Summary: The Queen gives aid at the battle of Camlann.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather and Fur

**Title:** Leather and Fur 

**Author:**

**Rating: PG**

**Characters/Pairings: Gwen, Gaius, Percival**

**Spoilers: Series 5 ep13**

**Disclaimer:** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.

**Summary:** The Queen gives aid at the battle of Camlann. 

**Author’s notes:** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments. **Part of the Queen’s Couture Series**

**Leather and Fur**

A battle field was no place for a Queen but Gwen didn’t care. She needed to do whatever she could to help. Earlier that morning, Arthur had taken a sword from her hands and told her in no uncertain terms she was to stay and help Gaius and not enter the battle. Arthur kissed her passionately and left with the Knights before she could protest.

She was dressing wounds and giving comfort as best she could. There had been no word from Arthur since he left and she was beginning to worry. It was starting to show in her face.

“My Lady … Gwen?” Gaius tapped her on the shoulder. 

Gwen looked up at the old man. She dumped a basin of bloody water out and refilled it from a bucket. “What is it Gaius?”

“Are you well? If you need to rest…” Gaius started to say.

“I must keep busy. I will be fine. He is the finest warrior in all of Camelot and not even an army of Saxons can match him.” Gwen said with a weak smile. 

Gaius patted her on the shoulder. “You are right. We should not worry.” He had his own worries but he kept them to himself.

Gwen turned just in time to see one of those Saxons come into the tent his axe in hand ready to strike. She picked up a sword from a fallen knight and ran him though before he could harm anyone. 

“I believe I see the wisdom of me staying here now.” Gwen looked at the man on the ground and back at Gaius. 

“Indeed, My Lady.” Gaius looked at the dead man and shook his head. 

Gwen gasped and dropped the sword. She put both of her hands over her heart and started to collapse. “Arthur?!” 

Gaius reached her before she hit the ground. He helped her sit down on a barrel. “What is it?”

“Arthur. I can feel him. He’s hurt. I must find him.” She started to stand but her knees gave out.

Gaius caught her and put her back on the barrel. He knew she was right. The prophecy said he would die here and now he was sure it had come true. “There is nothing we can do. It is not safe for you out there. I will send a knight to look for him.” Gaius looked around for someone that could go but there was no one able.

Just then Percival poked his head in the tent. “I thought I saw a Saxon come this way.”

Gaius pointed to the dead man on the ground. 

“Percival, look for the King.” Gwen called out. “Make sure he is all right.”

Percival nodded and went to do as she asked. 

“He’s not all right, is he Gaius?” Gwen started to cry.

Gaius turned away he could bear to watch her heart break. He lied to his Queen. “I do not know, My Lady. I do not know.”   


End file.
